Earth
Earth is the planet where The Elite Force and the Griffin Family lives. It is the third planet in the Solar System. History In the beginning there were three pantheons, coming from higher realms. The Titans, overthrown by the Olympians, controlled Greece and Turkey, The Christian God controlled the Levant and Mesopotamia, and the Egyptian pantheon controlled Egypt. In the 1400's B.C., the Christian God conquered the Egyptian pantheon, and since the 900s B.C., the Christian God gradually conquered and exiled the Olympians. At first, the Earth was divided into two worlds, the Old World, Europe, Asia and Africa, and the New World, the Americas. For millennia, neither worlds knew anything about each other. That all changed in 1492 when Italian explorer Christopher Columbus discovered the Caribbean, close to the American mainland. When Columbus returned to Europe, many other European explorers continued to explore the Americas, until they found out that it was a new continent. Kingdoms all over Europe wanted a piece of it. The Spanish and Portuguese took Latin America, the British took the east coast of America, known as the 13 colonies, and Canada, and France and Russia took the rest of North America. In 1776, the United States of America would declared independence from Britain. Over the next century annexed much of North America; except for Canada and Mexico, which got its independence from Spain. Back in Europe, a new change was happening. For centuries, most people in Europe lived off of the land. Now in Britain, they started to make new products, using machines. In order to make the new machines, they needed factories and more people to work in those factories. This meant that more and more people moved to the cities. By 1900, almost all products were manufactured. However, despite the new technologies that were emerging, there was a lot of political unrest that occurred. This led to two major world wars. The First World War took place in the 1910's and the Second World War took place in the 1940's. After the Second World War ended in 1945, Europe was exhausted, and two new superpowers emerged-the United States and Russia. The two countries were very different from each other. The United States had democracy and Russia had communism. The two became rivals, there was a Cold War between them that took place between 1945 and 1991. The reason it was called the Cold War is because both countries were developing nuclear weapons, but never launched them at each other, since it would cause the end of the world. During this time, the United States and Russia were able to launch man into space, using a brand new invention-the computer. For millennia, humans had to do everything by hand, from writing to math. Now with the computer, that all changed. People could now put information in a machine that thought in binary, doing things a lot faster than humans could do on their own. At first, the computer was owned by the government and big businesses. However, in the 70s and 80s, people started to have computer's in their homes. People used them for word processing, spreadsheets and playing games. At first, everything that was done on the computer was isolated from other computers. However in the 1990's, after the Cold War ended, there was another brand new invention-the internet. The internet was an international network that connected most of the world. Now people could communicate, play games, and watch videos, all from their computers. However, with computers all over the world, there was a problem. At first, programmers coded dates using only the last two digits in each year For example, when it became 1984, the computer tchanged it from 83 to 84. In the late 90s, this freaked a lot of people out, because when the new millenium hit, known by the public as Y2K, computers would fail and end the world. Fortuneteller, programmers were able to quickly fix this mistake, and now computers changed the date from 1999 to 2000 properly. The 2000's was a major decade for the internet. Many new major websites we still use today, such as YouTube and Twitter, sprung up. Major companies such as Apple and Google became really powerful. In the early 2000's, you did most of the stuff you did on the internet using the computer on your desk. Cell phones weren't like the ones we have today, they were mostly just for calling, texting and email. However, in 2007, that all changed. Apple introduced a brand new invention, the iPhone. It had a touch screen display using your fingers to get around the operating system. Now, you could have the entire internet and all of your media in your pocket. In the late 90s and the early 2000s, another change occurred. It wasn't a major war, or a technological revolution. It was the next generation of the human race. In 1994, American scientists Donald and Douglas Davenport, co-founders of Davenport Industries, wanted to create bionic technology in robots to perform tasks humans couldn't. However, Douglas was thinking of something bigger. He decided to create bionic microchips, and implant them inside humans, which would gave them various superhuman abilities. By the end of the year 2000, the world's first bionic superhumans were Adam, Bree and Chase. They were stronger than us, faster, smarter. Unfortunately, Douglas was planning to use them for maniacal purposes. Donald found out about this, kicked Douglas out of Davenport Industries, and took Adam, Bree and Chase under his wing. Donald moved Davenport Industries to the Silicon Valley, in a town called Mission Creek. He hid Adam, Bree and Chase in a high tech lab underneath his basement for the next 11 years. He trained them to be bionic heroes to go on life saving missions. In 2011, Adam, Bree and Chase were exposed to the outside world, and had to keep their bionics a secret. In 2012, they found out that Douglas was their real father. Months later, Douglas joined the Davenports and warned them of a threat named Victor Krane. He was a Canadian billionaire who used Douglas's bionic technology a decade earlier to make himself more powerful. In November 2013, Victor Krane did the unthinkable. He posted a video of Adam, Bree and Chase using their bionics on a mission of YouTube. Now, the entire world knew that bionic superhumans existed. However, after an extensive FBI investigation, Adam, Bree and Chase were deemed safe to the public, and worked for the U.S. Government. Although Krane was incarcerated in a federal prison, he used the mind controlling Triton app to call for help from his bionic army, which he created in the 2000's. The bionic army freed Krane, and they broke into the White House in Washington D.C., the capital of the United States, and held the president hostage. Krane revealed to the Davenports that he was creating a Triton app signal which would give him control of the entire planet. The Davenports rushed to Pikes Crest near the coast, and faced Victor Krane and his bionic army. Adam, Bree and Chase blasted Krane miles into the sky, and the bionic army was deactivated. 24 hours later, the president told Adam, Bree and Chase to find the bionic soldiers, who were now blank slates.. However, after a thorough investigation, they were deemed safe, and were taken under Donald's wing to be trained by Adam, Bree and Chase to become bionic heroes. They were relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy in the Pacific Ocean, where Adam, Bree and Chase became mentors to the bionic soldiers. In June 2015, humanity almost faced extinction for the first time since the Cold War. On Donald's space colony on the planet Lithios in the Pollywag Galaxy, Victor Krane was revealed to be alive. He had a new partner, the Chinese scientist Dr. Gao. Their plan was to destroy humanity from space using a nuclear missile, and replace it with a bionic civilization. The missile was stopped, Krane was destroyed and Dr. Gao was incarcerated. A week later, something big was about to happen. Adam, Bree and Chase, and the entire academy got an upgrade that made their bionic abilities 10 times more powerful. On June 13, 2015, Bree and Chase were relocated to Centium City, while Adam stayed at the academy with his fellow mentor Leo, as they would oversee the bionic academy's transition into full fledged bionic heroes. In Centium City, Bree and Chase met up with a girl named Skylar Storm. She wasn't bionic, she wasn't even a human. She was a humanoid alien with superpowers from the planet Caldera in the Pollywag Galaxy, and was a famous superhero. She was accompanied by her friends, teenagers Kaz Unnerstall and Oliver Quagmire, who became superpowered from an alien artifact known as the Arcturion Space Rock. The five of them would form a team known as the Elite Force, made up of bionic heroes and superheroes. Their first major mission was to defeat a mysterious clan of supervillains lurking Centium City. In June 2016, the supervillains began attacking the people of Centium CIty. The Elite Force when to stop them, they, except for Chase, got captured. All hope seemed lost until two unlikely heroes would come to their rescue. In the town of Quahog, Rhode Island, genius prodigy baby Stewie Griffin and his anthropomorphic canine friend Brian heard of Centium CIty's attack on the news on television. They gave themselves bionic abilities and rushed to Centium City and helped Chase destroy the villains and rescue the team, which they did successfully. After Kaz Unnerstall died in an accident, Stewie and Brian joined the Elite Force and Stewie became mission leader. When Oliver and Skylar, years in love with each other, got married in July, they left the team and Adam and bionic hero Olivia joined the Elite Force. On April 27, 2017, the worst was about to happen. The planet Caldera, now bent on conquering the universe, launched nuclear missiles on Centium City, which was destroyed, but the Elite Force survived. They rushed to Washington D.C. where Caldera would invade. Stewie killed the Caldera Empress Cleopatra in a duel, and the invading Calderan army was destroyed, The next day, news of this spread throughout television and the internet, and everybody celebrated. Schools were closed, places of worship were opened and civilians were parading in the streets. Stewie was now an international hero. However, darkness rose out of this. The newly elected president of the United States was furious over Caldera's a ttack, and allied with Russia to launch a nuclear airstrike on all of Caldera. The nations of the world were now terrified of America and Russia, and were too scared to do any business with them. Category:Planets Category:Elite Guy Universe